Times up
by SunwukongMogar
Summary: He was beaten, yelled at, and abused by bullies, teachers, and his parents. And when years went by he started to feel hatred, anger, and rage inside his body. Suddenly voices told him to kill the who hurt him, then as he got older the voices told him to head to vale and go find targets to kill. Man I suck at summarys, this is my new story I created so I hope you guys enjoy
1. OC bio

**Hey guys Mogar here and this is a new story I made about a boy who was beaten and yelled by bullies and teachers, and when years went by he started to feel hatred, anger, rage, and was hungry for blood. And now he is heading towards vale and go on a killing spree, and that all I'm giving you so I hope you enjoy it and review it to see your opinions And please follow and fave ok Thank you.**

* * *

><p><strong>NOT A CHAPTER <strong>

Name: Alex clockwork

Age: 17

Eye color: emerald green

Hair color: light brown

Appearance: white shirt that hugged tightly around his chest, dark blue jacket, black jeans, black combat boots, brown leather gloves, black knee pads, a dark blue belt that had pouches on it, and a set of throwing knives and other sharp objects in his back pack.

semblance: time

weapon: 14 inch Bowie knife

personality: quiet, dangerous, and fearless

fun fact: he kills at night but finds at day but has feelings for this SPECIAL target he found when he was searching.

history: when Alex was growing up he had to ignore the beaten and yelling from the bullies, teachers, and his parents. When years went by he started to hear voices in his head telling him to kill the people who hurt him. Alex tried to ignore the voices in his head but he couldn't as he grab his dad's 14 inch Bowie knife and then the voices told him to kill his parents. Alex did what he was told and went in his parents room as alex murdered his only family, but alex didn't care all he cares about is killing as he hears the screams of his parents dying in front of him. Alex smiled as he watched his parents souls came out their eyes, then alex started to laugh like pychso as the voices told him that it was just the beginning. The voices told Alex to head to vale to find his targets then kill them at night. Alex grab his things and heads towards his family's car and heads towards vale and was told to find targets to kill.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes<strong>

**Hey guys Mogar here and I like to introduce you to my new story that inspired me to make it. Now I know what you guys are wondering what inspired me to do this new story well I looking through the Internet and I found a image of a creepypasta character named clockwork but I hope you guys figure that out when you see my oc last name, If you are instrested in this story follow and fave it if you like. So like always STAY COOL, STAY AWESOME MOGAR OUT **


	2. Where it begins

**Hey guys Mogar here and here's the first chapter of my new story I hope you like it. And don't forget to follow, fave, and review. Now let's start the chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: where it begins <strong>

**ALEX P.O.V.**

I can hear the voices that are telling me to find targets to kill but I had to ignore them as I was walking through The streets of vale where many people are walking around. I kept walking until I saw a club ahead of me, I walk towards the club and when I got there there was a huge line in the front of the club. This made me irritated so I used my semblance to get in the club And when I got in the club I head towards the bartender. The bartender gave me a weird look but ignored it as he asked me what I want to drink.

" What do you want kid " the bartender said to me as I sat in a chair

" Give me a martini " I said to the bartender

The bartender nodded as he grab the ingredients to make the drink. After he makes the martini I heard a commotion to my right, I look to my right to see two guys talking about lending men to do their dirty work. I thought to myself ' typical just another deal with two guys ' I rolled my eyes as I sip my martini then I heard a girl voice coming from my right. I look to my right to see a girl around my age crushed someone balls to get information as the person who balls got crush started to squeak in pain. This made me chuckle as I finished my drink then smashed the glass and slit the bartender's throat as blood went spraying every where, on the counter, floor, people, and shelved drinks. Everyone in the club screamed as they ran out of the club until it was just me and the girl who had long blonde hair that look like gold, and the guy who was still in the grip of the girl's hand. Then the security of the club came to us with weapons ready.

" I don't have time for this im outa here " I said as I used my semblance to get out of the club

When I got out the club I heard an explosion from behind me. I look behind me to see the blonde haired girl knocked the owner of the club out of his own business. I then heard footsteps coming close to me, I then quickly vanished into a dark ally and stalked the person who was walking. It was a girl who wore a black and red attire with a red cape to on her back and then she spoke.

" Yang Is that you? " the girl with the red cape said to the blonde haired girl presume is yang

" Oh hey sis" yang said to the girl in red

" What are you doing here " the girl in red said to yang as yang sigh in exhaustion

" Ugh it's a long story " yang said to the girl in red as they walk home

" Huh they seem interesting I better keep an eye on them but first " I said as I looked at the knocked out club owner

I pulled out my knife then grabbed his arm and dragged him to a wall. I then use a piece of wood that was sharp to the point then stabbed it into his hand to hang him to the wall as the man screamed in pain as I did the other hand. When I was done I slowly carved my message into the mans chest then use Some of his blood to write bold letters on the wall saying **TIMES UP **then ending the mans life by silting his throat and stabbing him multiple times in the chest. When I was done I walked into the dark ally as I got in my car and drove off into the dark streets of vale.

* * *

><p><strong>* next morning *<strong>

I woke up in my apartment as I got up and turned on the news to see the man I killed was being broadcast on TV as I watched it intensively while the news reporter try to put words in his/her mouth.

" What you see here today is a brutal, merciless, murder on the streets of vale as you can see the man hanged by his hands with two pieces of wood the were sharpened to pierce through his hands to the wall. And you can see words on the wall written in blood saying "times up" as the criminal's message. " the news reporter said as he/she couldn't stand to look at the bloodied corpse hanging against the wall as I merely laugh like a maniac.

" hahahaha oh I love to see the faces of people's reaction of a hanging corpse" I said in amusement as my apartment door was knocked

I head towards the door and unlocked it then opened it to see a little girl selling girl scout cookies. The girl had a cheerful smile on her face as she asked me if I wanted some Girl Scout cookies but I declined as I shut the door on her. When I closed my door I heard a scream coming from outside of my apartment. I opened my apartment door and looked around, when I look to the left I see a man carrying that girl who had girl scout cookies. I didn't know what to do but my good side kicked in as I chased the man who was carrying the girl. When I got close to him I grabbed his jacket and tugged it so he would fall to the ground while the girl escape.

" Come here " I said as I tugged him to the ground while girl got out of his grip

" Get outta here kid " I said to the little girl as she ran home

" Now as for you I got a present with your name on it " I said as I knocked him out and carried him to my apartment then tied him to a chair

The voices in my head are asking me why I saved that girl but ignored their questions as I pulled out my knife and slowly carve my messages on his stomach. When I was mid done carving the man in the chair started to scream in pain while I tapped his mouth shut as I continue carving. When I was done I looked at the man who had tears of agony which made me grin as I stab his eyes out then repeatedly stab his face until it look like a chili. After that I drag his body outside then hanged him on a lamp pole.

*** few hours later ***

I heard cop sirens near by as I was in my house cleaning the bloody room and make sure it was covered. I then heard a knock from my door, when I got to my door I slowly opened my door and was suprise to see the little girl I saved from the kidnapper. I realized that her parents was with her and the mother was thanking me for saving her daughter as I said it was no problem then I look to the father who gave me a look then shook my hand for saving his daughter as I said the same thing to him. After that was done I put on my clothes and grab my things then head out to find targets. The voices in my head wanted me to find that little girl and kill her, I refuse as I was walking around vale when I stop in my tracks and saw that girl with long blonde hair from the club walking around with her sister. The voices told me to target her then kill her at night, I respond by following her then examine her. When I was done rolloing her I head back to my apartment and set up my plan. I made sure I didn't have any mistakes so I doubled checked the plan then went over it. After going through the plan I set it up perfectly near the ally way where that girl goes by.

*** night time * **

It was almost time for my plan to fall into place as I see the girl I saw at the club, I got into my hiding spot and wait until she was in my line of sight. When she was in my sight I was about to attack her but something inside me stop me from attacking her. The voices told me to kill but I couldn't do it something inside me is saying that girl is special, so I leave her be as the voices were asking me why I didn't kill her. The voices were right why didn't I kill her I thought as I head back to my apartment.

*** Midnight ***

I was tossing and turning on bed trying to get some sleep but I keep on imagining that girl with long blonde hair looking at me with a warming smile, I couldn't understand why she smiled at me but I do understand that I'm developing a emotional feelings for The girl. I woke up with cold sweat on my brow as I was thinking how did I develop a emotinal feelings for the girl, does she have the same experience that I been through? No that can't be she must know the feeling except she has family that the only thing she has that I don't...a family.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note <strong>

**Hey guys Mogar I just wanted to say that I hope you guys like my new story and I would like for you guys to follow and fave it if you want but anyways give me some feed back on this story and I'll make it great, so as always STAY COOL STAY AWESOME MOGAR OUT **


	3. kill or love

**Hey guys MOGAR here and I have another chapter for times up so I hope you enjoy reading it and don't forget to follow and face if you can so hope you guys like it as much as I did writing it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: kill or love<strong>

**ALEX P.O.V.**

I stayed up all night last night cause I keep getting images of that girl from the club, what was her name yang was it, it was making me frustrated to have this emotional feeling inside of me. I don't know what to do but something about her makes me feel warm inside. The voices pulled me out of my thoughts as they asked me why didn't I kill the girl from the club when I had the chance.

' **Why didn't you kill her Alex ** ' the voices sound like a hybrid of men and women talking to me at once

" I don't know but something inside my body told me that she is special so I let her be " I said to the voices in my head

' **We don't accept this behavior Alex **' the voices said to me

" Why not I feel that she is special " I said to them

**' Your feelings are getting in your way alex and we can't let that girl distract you from sending the message. ' **the voices said to me

" But-" was all I said as the voices cut off

**' No buts you are in vale to kill and send a message to the people nothing else ' **the voices said to me in a booming tone

I couldn't do anything but accept that I did kill people for a living but something about her makes me feel alive...like a normal human being. But I'm not im just a killer who lost his mind and starts killing people for reasons that I don't know. Then I look at my window to see the sun rising, I got out bed got dressed then head out into town.

* * *

><p><strong>* In Vale *<strong>

I was walking in broad daylight with people all around me on the streets of vale as I search for people that I can kill at night. Suddenly I heard someone yell across the street, I look where the yelling came from and I saw a girl in red talking to yang from that club. I watched them from a far as they walked into a café shop, I kept my distance from the two girls as I use my hood to cover my face and went in the café. I sat at the window sit and eavesdrop on their conversation, they were talking about how they are going to this school academy called beacon and how the girl in red will stop evil which made me laugh a bit. But little did I know that she heard me laugh and went zooming to my table and looked at me.

" Is there a reason that your eavesdropping on us mister " the girl in red said to me with a serious look but looked cute at the same time

" I wasn't eavesdropping it just sounds stupid that you want to fight evil, can't you see it the whole world is evil. " I said as my voice turned dark while the girl in red step back until yang came in and grab my jacket

" Hey lay off pal it's her dream and your just gonna crush it not on my watch buster. " yang said to me as her eyes change from lilac to red

" Dreams were ment to be broken in this world as people do horrible things to others that makes them a monster." I said in a deep tone as I stared into her now red eyes

She was about to hit to me but I caught her punch and pulled her close to my face and told her this in her ear.

" You gonna have to tell her the truth if you want to keep her safe." I said to yang as I let go of her hand and remove her other hand from my jacket then I looked at her again to see her beautiful face then head out of the café.

I walked out of the café and heads towards a ally, as I got there I felt the presence of a familiar person. I stop in my tracks and face the familiar presence, I looked at the familiar person as I stare into the person's eyes.

" Why are you here...Neymar " I said to Neymar who is gave me a smile that looks like a mad man smile

Neymar was man who was in his early twenties and he wore a white shirt that hugged tightly against his chest, black trench coat that had what looks like bullet holes in them, had grey cargo pants with some details, he also wore some black combat boots, and some pouches that contain some toxic chemicals inside of them.

" Oh I just wanted to check on my best friend who love killing people as much as I do." Neymar said to me as walks closer to me

" Cut the shit Neymar I know why you are here. " I said to him

" Oh and what is that alex old pal" Neymar said laughing like a crazy clown

" You here to make sure that my job is done " I said to him

" Oh right you are buddy and if you don't finish your job I'm gonna have to do it for you." Neymar said as he laughs

" And I know your having a strong relationship with that blonde " Neymar said to me as I glare at him

" Careful what you say Neymar your walking thin ice " I said to him coldly

" And why that is it because you have emotional feelings for that blonde girl, you know what happens if people know about us alex. " he said to me in serious tone

" Just stay out of my business and don't get in my way " I said to him as I walk to my apartment

" Ok but if you keep that girl alive Im gonna have to kill her myself " Neymar said as he vanished into the shadows

*** scene break ***

When I got to my apartment something didn't feel right when I took a step inside as I kept a close eye to my surroundings while made sure nothing in my apartment was trap. After checking every thing I relaxed myself a little until smelled something in the air, few seconds later my eyes widen as I jump out of my window while my apartment exploded into flames.

* * *

><p><strong>Author notes <strong>

**Hey guys Mogar here and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter of my new story and I would really appreciate it that you would face and follow and review on how I did ok. Well that all I have to say for now so as always STAY AWESOME STAY COOL MOGAR OUT **


End file.
